


that's not very nice

by potstickermaster



Series: catco lifestyle | youtuber series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: "That's not a nice thing to say to one of the most beautiful women on the planet."ORCatCo interviews Lena Luthor.





	that's not very nice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif](http://sherlockspeare.tumblr.com/post/97572388094) of Eggs Benedict and Kiera Knightley. Also, this is Mae's fault, thank you.

"Miss Luthor, thank you for coming."

Lena grins and takes the man's hand to shake it. James Olsen, if she remembers correctly —CatCo's acting CEO and famous photographer. "My pleasure," Lena says. "Hard to say no, too, when it's the CEO asking for my presence," she adds with a teasing tone.

James laughs and scratches the back of his neck. "We just figured it's better to bring out the big guns sooner," he explains. "Considering you're the biggest name in our new series, we just  _ had  _ to make sure you're coming in."

Lena remembers his phone call, which Jess described as obvious ass-kissing, with James using sentences like  _ it would be an honor to have one of Forbes' 30 under 30 in our new webisode  _ and  _ we've had a lot of requests for an interview, and we'd love to have you whenever your schedule makes time for us _ . Which was curious, too, since as far as Lena knows, the most she has done lately is appear a few times for a couple of L-Corp launches and other semi-public events. Although, Quinn, the head of her PR team, did send her a few tabloid links about her attendance to Jack's charity gala a few weeks ago. Something about her evening gown dipping a little too low and some rumors about her and Jack.

The thought of it makes her laugh. If they only knew.

James leads Lena down the hall towards what she guesses is the studio where they will be shooting the interview. "Admittedly, I am a little bit busy these days," Lena says with a bashful smile. "I like to take part of L-Corp's projects, after all. So this will be a nice change of pace."

"We hope so too," James grins. "This isn't your usual sit-down question and answer interview. We know you've had many of those before." When Lena quirks her eyebrow curiously, James continues as he opens the door to a room at a corner and lets Lena walk in.  "This is more of ah, shall we say, more personal look into your profile, with questions so easy you'll find it hard to answer."

"Oh dear," Lena laughs. "I don't think there's a lot of interesting things about me."

"We'll see."

Lena smiles and shakes her head. When she turns to take in the room they had just entered, she finds a small set-up ready on one side: a couch against a plain background, cameras and lights already up, and three people milling about.

"Right, meet the team," James announces, and the three people shuffle towards the pair. "This is Winn Schott, Jr., one of our tech guys," James introduces, gesturing the a man wearing a shirt and tie with a dark blue cardigan. He grins at Lena and the woman offers her hand for him to shake. James waves to a short blonde with curly hair, who beams and eagerly shakes Lena's hand. "This is Eve Teschmacher, my assistant, and this is Kara Danvers, your interviewer." James gestures to another blonde, taller than Eve, who is wearing an outfit quite similar to Winn's without the tie. Kara fidgets with her glasses for a moment before shaking Lena's hand, but she doesn't quite meet Lena's gaze. "Guys, this is Lena Luthor," James adds with a grin.

"We know," the three people say in unison, and Lena thinks Winn rolls his eyes. The CEO laughs.

"Pleased to meet all of you," she says, and claps her hands once. "I'm actually really excited, and rather curious given what James had said."

"It's going to be chill and fun,  I promise," James says. He looks at Kara and bobs his head before turning to Lena. "You two can start breaking the ice and we'll finish setting up, if that's okay."

Lena thanks James and turns to Kara. The blonde seems to stiffen for a moment before giving Lena a smile. "You're my interviewer?"

Kara barely nods and shuffles to let Lena sit on the couch. "More like a guide?" The reporter offers, fiddling with her glasses again.

"A guide?" Lena parrots as she sits. She blinks a few times, adjusting to the lights that Winn is setting up.

Kara nods again. She takes a seat across Lena, a little to her right, and gestures to the fish bowl on the small table in front of her. "Yeah, uh, we have some questions we got from Twitter, and—"

"Oh god, Twitter," Lena giggles, eyeing the fish bowl.

That at least seems to relax the blonde. Lena wonders if she comes off as intimidating. "Yeah. So you pick a question and answer it, that simple. I'm just really here to clarify any questions you have because Winn will be manning the cameras and James," she says with a roll of her eyes, "wants to take pictures."

Lena tilts her head and studies the blonde. She doesn't know if she is nervous, but she can't quite meet Lena's eyes, and when she does, she quickly looks away. When they finally lock gazes, Lena tries to offer her a smile. "Okay, then I'll look to you for any questions," she says. When Kara coughs and looks away again, Lena's smile turns amused. "Do I scare you? I'm not going to bite, you know." She gives her outfit a glance. "My publicist even advised wearing something casual to take off some of the intimidating vibes and—"

"Oh god, no!" Kara gasps. She shakes her head. "It's just- I- You're Lena Luthor."

Lena looks at her expectantly. Kara blinks, blushes, and shakes her head again. "It's just really an honor to be intervi- I mean,  _ guiding  _ you, Miss Luthor."

The CEO smiles. "Lena, please."

Kara opens her mouth to say something, then closes it again, before nodding. She doesn't say anything though, so Lena just watches her curiously until movement from across her takes her attention. She finds Winn adjusting the camera. Eve leaves a glass of water on the table in front of her and Lena accepts it with a smile and a murmur of thanks.

"You look a little bit worn out," Winn says from behind the camera. Lena turns to him with a small smile. She supposes he's right; she has had busy days prior to this, after all. Before she could say anything though, Kara turns to Winn with a sharp glare.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to one of the most beautiful women on the planet, Winn," Kara snaps. Lena turns to Kara, and when the blonde whips her attention back to the CEO, Kara's eyes are wide and there is a blush on her cheeks.

Lena only smiles. She thinks she is blushing too, because, well, who wouldn't? Lena isn't blind, she  _ can  _ see Kara and she is rather attractive, and to have her call Lena  _ that _ ?

All Lena can do is turn to Winn with a teasing grin despite her blush. "Yeah, fuck you."

Winn seems to squirm at that; he appears from behind the camera and stammers and apology, and Lena just laughs and shakes her head. "Oh no, sorry, I was- I was teasing. But I suppose I am a bit tired, busy days at the lab and all."

"You're still pretty," Kara mumbles, a little bit too loudly perhaps, because when Lena turns to her again, her eyes are still as wide and she is blushing harder now, like she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

A thought dawns on Lena and she smiles warmly at Kara. "Thank you," she says, and Kara dismisses her with a small bashful shrug as she fiddles with her glasses once more.

"Okay," James announces a little later as he appears with a camera slung around his neck. "Are you ready, Miss Luthor?"

Lena nods at him. "Let's get this show on the road then."

Winn counts to three and announces  _ we're rolling.  _ Lena looks at the camera for a moment, then laughs and turns to Kara. "Sorry, do I say hi or something?"

Kara chuckles at that. "That would be good. Introduce yourself, too?"

Lena nods and turns back to the camera. "Should you re-do that?"

Winn shakes his head and gives Lena a thumbs up. It's Kara who grins at her. "Outtakes are great."

The CEO nods in understanding and looks at the camera. "Hi everyone," she says with a grin, waving both her hands. "I'm Lena Luthor, CEO at L-Corp, and I guess I'm going to answer your questions."

Kara gestures to the fish bowl. Lena picks a piece of paper from it. "Okay, I'm actually a bit nervous now," she laughs. "Someone should have told me what questions to expect."

The reporter grins. "We promise they aren't scandalous or anything."

"Okay," Lena says, looking at the piece of paper in her hand. "Asked by… Redacted, I think," she says, then looks up at the camera. "The name has been blacked out."

Kara sighs. "There were… Not-so-child-friendly names."

Lena winces but chuckles. "Okay. Well, this one is asking for my favorite food. That's easy, but no one is allowed to judge me for it. Kale and avocado salad."

A snort drags her attention from the camera to the side where Kara is covering her mouth. Lena playfully rolls her eyes. "I can smell your judgment, Kara."

"I didn't say anything," the reporter says, but Lena can see the smile behind her hand.

"It's good  _ and  _ healthy," Lena counters, then picks another question. "From Piper: What books do you have in your shelf?" She reads. She scrunches her nose and looks at the camera. "Okay, bad question, but only because I will take  _ forever  _ to answer this."

"We have the whole day," Kara nods sagely. Lena glances at her, laughs, then looks at James.

"Kara is a  _ terrible  _ influence," she jokes, before finally turning to the camera again. "Okay, let's see. Just in my shelf, right? Because it's a whole another question about my favorite books." She winks at the camera. "I have  _ A Song of Ice and Fire _ , all of them.  _ Gone With the Wind _ is also a favorite. I have hardbound copies of Tolstoy's  _ War and Peace  _ and  _ The Art of War  _ in my office for kicks. A  _ lot  _ of Time and National Geographic hard bounds as well. Do those suffice as answers?" She laughs.

"I told you we have the whole day," Kara chimes in. Lena rolls her eyes again.

"Yes, but have you seen this fish bowl?" The CEO chuckles and lifts the bowl to eye level for the camera to see.

"Yes," Kara mumbles. "I cut the papers myself."

Lena smirks at that. "Well, let's make sure your efforts don't go to waste then." She picks another question. "Asked by I am Imra," she reads, "Hi Imra, if we open your fridge right now, what will we find?" At it, she hums. "A lot of fruit juice and water. Some yoghurt." She turns to Kara with a grin. "Before you start judging me again," she says, to which Kara laughs, "I have half of a cake I haven't finished eating and two tubs of ice cream waiting for me when I finally go around to watching  _ The Notebook. _ "

"You haven't watched  _ The Notebook _ ?" Kara gasps.

"It's on my to-do list!" Lena defends with a wide smile. This is easier now; Kara is smiling like she is finally at ease, and Lena's own nerves about the interview are gone at this point. James was right, these were easy questions, and it definitely helps that she just feels like having a conversation with Kara—a practical stranger, but for some reason feels like a friend. Perhaps there is a reason she is chosen for interviews like this.

She continues to pick questions and answer them—they vary from her best and worst purchases ("the best has to be this fantastic 1949 pinot noir, and the worst, god help me," she laughs and Kara joins her, "was a personal massager I had ordered out of a whim because of body ache and a lack of time to go to an actual spa and it turns out to be, yes, whatever you're thinking about right now, Kara"), her middle name ("Kieran, actually," she says with a little snort), the dumbest way she has been injured ("would you believe it? Legos, honest to god Legos, I'm looking at you, Jack!" she says while pointing at the camera), if she cooks ("I try, really hard, too, but it's easier to cook radioisotopes than lasagna, I'll tell you that"), among many other questions. Kara easily banters with her—she has a knack for easing people into conversations, Lena realizes now, and she almost forgot about how nervous Kara was earlier. Her laugh is contagious, her smile bright, and Lena had to consciously keep her attention to the camera because Kara is a planet and Lena's attention is a moon, eagerly gravitating towards the woman.

Some time after, with only a few strips of paper in the fish bowl, James says that they can squeeze in one more question and then wrap up.

"Okay," Lena grins. She picks one final question and reads it aloud. "Redacted," she starts with a laugh, then looks at the camera. "Now I'm really curious what your Twitter usernames are. They're all blacked out."

"You don't want to know," Kara chuckles.

Lena shrugs. "Anyway, redacted wants to know if I'm seeing anyone or interested in dating anyone." Lena raises an eyebrow at the camera. "I think the tabloids are saying I'm going out with Jack Spheer." She laughs and shrugs. "And he's a fine man, really, but unfortunately, we aren't going out. Sorry TMZ." She tilts her head and glances at the piece of paper again. "Interested in dating anyone?" She hums, looks at the camera for a moment. Her focus flutters to Kara yet again—she is smiling, and Lena isn't quite sure she has stopped doing so, and Lena finds herself mirroring her smile before she turns to the camera once more. “Maybe.”

“And cut!” Winn announces. He turns off the studio lights and Eve turns on the ones for the room. “That was amazing, Miss Luthor."

Lena stands and grins at him. "Thank you. That was fun and easily the best interview I've ever had."

James joins them and lifts his camera. "I did get some lovely shots, too. Don't worry, we'll run the photos and the video first by you."

Lena shakes her head. "It's totally fine," she assures. "Everything I said there, you can put in your video."

James beams. "Really?"

Lena only nods. She looks back at Kara, who is talking to Eve. "Yes. Do tag me though," she tells him, before gesturing to Kara. James nods and steps aside.

"Kara," Lena calls out, and when the blonde turns to her, she looks like she's…  _ blushing.  _ Lena bites her lip. "So. Thank you for… being a wonderful guide."

Kara ducks her head and chuckles nervously. "I didn't really do anything." She fiddles with her glasses again. Lena finds it adorable, endearing, even, and the smile that has graced her lips since earlier never quite left, especially with Kara around.

"Are you leaving soon?" Kara asks after a moment, then frowns. "Sorry, I don't- I was just- I'm not sending you away! Just- you know, curious, and—"

"I get it," Lena assures. She gives Kara a smile that makes the reporter let out a soft breath. The CEO makes up her mind, then and there. "So. I haven't seen  _ The Notebook." _

Kara nods sagely and chuckles at that. "You should. It's a good movie."

Lena tilts her head. "Well. I was going to ask if you wanted to come see it with me."

The reporter looks at Lena with wide eyes and a parted mouth. Her cheeks dust a darker pink. "Really?"

"Whenever you could make time for me," Lena offers.

Kara swallows thickly, fiddles with her glasses, and blinks a couple of times. It drives Lena a little nervous. "Wait- so when you said you were interested in dating and you- you looked at me, you—"

"Meant you?" It's Lena's turn to blush now. "If you'd say yes."

Kara laughs, nervous, light, beautiful. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Aftermath photoset [here](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/175393592435/this-is-yet-again-joannemaeyos-fault-inspired)


End file.
